Te Odiaba
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: [Basado en los capitulos 16-19] Naruto y Sasuke luchan arduamente contra Haku, pero Naruto acaba por desmayarse. La vida de ambos corre peligro, pero ambos tienen algo que decir antes de morir. [SasuNaru] Reviews, onegai!


**Título: **_Te Odiaba_  
**Autor: **_Annie-chan Diethel_**  
Categoría: **_Romance/Angst_**  
Pairing: **_Uzumaki Naruto - Sasuke Uchiha_  
**Summary: **_Basado en los capitulos 16-19. Naruto y Sasuke luchan arduamente contra Haku, pero Naruto acaba por desmayarse. La vida de ambos corre peligro, pero ambos tienen algo que decir antes de morir._  
**Disclaimer: **_Ni Sasuke, ni Naruto, ni ningún personaje me pertenece, son todos de su respectivo autor. Basado en los capítulo del 16 al 19 de Naruto. Warning: Spoliers hasta estos capítulos._

_.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·._

_- Sasuke's POV -_

Estabas ya demasiado agotado, y tu chakra estaba en las últimas. Estabas débil y ese maldito de Haku no dejaba de atacar. Yo mismo me sentía cansado, pero no iba a permitirme el lujo de perder, de perderte. Con una de sus propias agujas, esquivaba las que él lanzaba mientras te apartaba de sus ataques, pero no podía evitar que algunos de ellos me acertasen a dar.

De pronto, desapareció de los espejos. Me asusté y te grité que no te desmayases, aunque sabía que estabas demasiado débil. Quería protegerte, pero no podía hacerlo por mucho tiempo más. Murmuraste que no necesitabas mi ayuda, aun sabiendo que sí la necesitabas. Y luego, te desmayaste. Mi temor se incrementó porque sabía que si no hacía algo, ese tipo nos mataría a los dos. Se burló de mí, sabía que tenía las de ganar. Pero no pensaba darme por vencido. Trataba de esquivar y de atacar, pero resultaba inútil. Mantuve la calma como pude, observando cada movimiento que él hacía, y me concentré. Así, pude darme cuenta desde dónde nos iba a atacar y pude esquivarlo, cogiéndote a ti también y sacándote del momentáneo peligro.

Jadeé, tanto por el cansancio como por mi debilidad. Te dejé caer en el suelo y te oí gemir ligeramente. No iba a permitir que ese desgraciado te hiciese más daño. Así, sin saber muy bien cómo ni teniendo pleno control sobre él, usé el sharingan por primera vez. Y al hacerlo, Haku tuvo muy claro que no podía hacer mucho más contra mí.

Y a causa de eso, te atacó directamente a ti para atraerme hacia una trampa. Yo supe desde un principio que me estaba metiendo en una trampa, pero no podía dejar que murieses así, no delante de mí, no sin haberlo intentado. Se abalanzó contra ti, sorprendiéndome en un principio, y luego corrí hacia allí dispuesto a acabar con él. Me arranqué una de las agujas del hombro y se la lancé para detenerlo, y él te lanzó tres más. Pero me interpuse en el trayecto de ellas y las detuve con mi pecho. Luego, agarré de los brazos a ese maldito y lo arrojé contra los espejos, dejándolo inconsciente...

Pero el agudo dolor en mi pecho me hizo gritar por un momento. Y, entonces, supe cuál había sido mi destino.

Te vi despertar.

_.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·._

_- Naruto's POV -_

Me dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo. Aún tenía las agujas de Haku clavaras en varias zonas de mí, y comenzaba a despertar de la inconsciencia en la que me había sumido al gastar todo mi chakra. Mi visión era aún muy indefinida, y mi memoria apenas comenzaba a recordar lo sucedido. Sólo sentía dolor y agotamiento. Lancé un sordo gemido al tratar de incorporarme.

Mi visión comenzó a enfocarse, y lo primero que pude ver fue a Haku tendido en el suelo, inconsciente. Sin aún acabar de asimilar la situación, pude oír tu débil voz reprocharme:

- De verdad... Eres una carga... Todo el tiempo...

Al fin me percaté de lo que había ocurrido, y una sensación de alegría recorrió mi interior. Te elogié interiormente por lo capacitado y valiente que eras, y luego comencé a exclamar encantado:

- ¡Lo hiciste, Sasuke...!

Pero me interrumpí al ver tu estado. Tenías millares de agujas clavadas en la totalidad de tu cuerpo, y algunas estaban en partes vitales. Sangrabas mucho, demasiado... Estaba asustado. Todo era por mi maldita culpa... Quedé estático por unos segundos que me parecieron horas. No podía, ni quería, apartar mis ojos de ti. Tenía la sensación de que te ibas en cualquier momento... Observé horrorizado tu cuerpo, ensartado en agujas infernales, empapado en sangre. Debajo de ti se formaba un charco rojo, un charco creado con tu propia vida. Lo odié todo: a las agujas, a Zabuza, a Haku, a mí mismo... y a ti.

Te giraste lenta y escasamente, lo suficiente como para poder estar dentro de tu campo de visión. Tus ojos estaban apagados, no tenían vida y a la vez lo decían todo. Tu rostro, tan pálido, tan perfecto siempre, ahora estaba totalmente marcado por cortes, coloreado de más rojo, de más sangre. Sangre que también caía desde tu boca, recorriendo tu mentón, deslizándose hasta caer silenciosamente al suelo. Escalofríos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo.

- Mírate... - dijiste dificultosamente- Eres idiota...

Esas palabras ya no me sonaban a insultos. No me sonaban a nada. En mi mente se grababa poco a poco tu deplorable imagen. Todos mis pensamientos eran de color rojo, del color de tu sangre. Vi que no sonreías, como siempre lo hacías al burlarte de mí. No era para menos. Sentía unas ganas de llorar incontrolables, no quería que aquello fuese real. De pronto, me invadió la rabia.

- ¡¿Por qué?!- grité, aún asustado, incrédulo, enojado con el mundo y conmigo mismo. Y después no pude más que susurrar- ... Me has protegido.

Me sentía tan débil, tan inútil... Por mi culpa estabas así, por no haber podido aguantar un poco más. Yo, que siempre prodigaba mi fortaleza, mi poder... Ahora era incapaz de prodigar nada más que mi estupidez. Necesitaba que aquello fuese una pesadilla, que no fuera real. Me odié más aún.

- Quién... sabe...- murmuraste mientras esquivabas mi mirada.

_.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·._

_- Sasuke's POV -_

Cuando te vi incorporarte, cuando vi tu mirada asustada, casi llorosa... Se me partió el alma en dos. El dolor que sentía al verte así no tenía punto de comparación con el de las agujas. Cuando me preguntaste por qué te había protegido... Sólo pude contestar que no lo sabía, pero no era así.

Sé, como tú también sabes, por qué te protegí, por qué he entregado mi vida por salvar la tuya, aun cuando necesitaba vivir más tiempo para poder cumplir mi destino. Creo que eso ha cambiado, porque Itachi ya no es el centro de mi vida. Y qué. Ahora mismo eso no es lo que me importa realmente, sino el dolor que siento en mi pecho, y puedo asegurar que las agujas de Haku no tienen nada que ver.

Miles de recuerdos cruzan mi mente, agolpándose en mi cerebro, incrustándose en todas y cada una de mis neuronas, quedando patentes para siempre. Te escuchaba en mi mente recordar a todo el mundo que serías el próximo Hokage, los momentos en los que me mirabas enfadado con esos cristalinos ojos azules, las misiones tan decepcionantes que hacíamos antes de quedar enredados en ésta, el momento en el que te clavaste el cuchillo en la mano para quitarte el veneno y la cobardía, las veces que me burlaba de ti, el entrenamiento que hicimos con Kakashi-sensei en el que nos prohibió darte de comer y no pude contenerme, el entrenamiento de escalar árboles en el que había podido disfrutar de unas horas a solas contigo aun estando simplemente entrenando, la satisfacción que sentíamos al llegar a casa de aquel viejo habiendo llegado hasta la cima de los árboles, tu brazo rodeando mis hombros en aquel momento, nuestro trabajo en equipo para liberar a Kakashi-sensei, aquel beso accidental que nos dimos por culpa de Shikamaru que me permitió descubrir por unos instantes el sabor a ramen de tu boca... Tu voz al pronunciar mi nombre cuando te enfadabas conmigo. Esa voz que se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez, apagándose poco a poco.

Sonreí, feliz de tener tantos recuerdos contigo, de haber cumplido mi secreto objetivo de tenerte cerca, de haberte besado, aunque sólo fuese algo accidental. De que mis últimos momentos los estuviese pasando contigo. Sólo me quedaba hacer una cosa, pero no me atrevía abiertamente. Sé que no eres tonto, y sé que comprendiste lo que dije. Dejé caer mi cabeza pesadamente hacia delante, sin fuerzas para sostenerla en su lugar, y levantándola ligeramente, esbozando una triste e irónica sonrisa ensangrentada, pronuncié ante tus atemorizados ojos:

- Te... odiaba.

En mi mente, en mi cabeza, buceando entre felices recuerdos, aquella frase nunca había sido pronunciada. Mis labios deseaban decir lo que realmente sentía, pero no podía.

_"- Te odiaba... pero no soy capaz de seguir odiándote. Eres demasiado importante para mí, Naruto."_

Aquella frase dicha desde mi garganta, se traducía en el aire como un "te quiero" improvisado. Y sé que tú también lo entendiste así. Pero tardaste en darte cuenta, porque lo siguiente que escuché de tu boca fueron de nuevo tus preguntas.

- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- tu tono de voz variaba entre furioso y dolido, tú también sentías dolor. Quise llorar al oírte así- ¿Por qué me has protegido?

Tu voz se empezaba a quebrar. Dolor, dolor en mi pecho, quería llorar. No podía girarme a mirarte, no podía ver cómo te enfadabas al verme muriendo por ti. Sé que eres igual de orgulloso que yo, y por eso no consentías que te hubiese protegido con mi propia vida. Pero, aún así, no estaba triste por eso. Me sentía bien por haberte entregado mi vida, me sentía satisfecho. Y sonreí por eso, y por saber que estabas preocupado por mí. Por creer entender lo que sentías. Notaste que sonreía y apretaste tus puños, con fuerza. Dolor, rabia. Angustia. Querías llorar tú también y no podías. Tu propio shock no te dejaba.

- ¡No te lo he pedido!

Necesitabas gritar para intentar desahogarte. Tus palabras se me clavaban en el alma, tu voz, tus sensaciones. En lugar de esas palabras gritadas al viento, yo escuché algo diferente. Mi mente interpretó aquello como quiso, como tú querías que lo interpretase.

_"- No tienes que morir, necesito que te quedes conmigo. ¡No te mueras, Sasuke!"_- así lo interpretamos los dos.

Me quedé callado unos momentos, sin saber qué decirte. Quería decirte muchísimas cosas a la vez, y no podía. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el dolor de saber que el tiempo se me agotaba y no volvería a verte. Naruto, necesito decirte más cosas... No quiero morir todavía. Pero he cambiado mi destino por ti, y volvería a hacerlo si pudiera.

- Quién sabe... - dije de nuevo, con dificultad. Me faltaba el aire para hablar, pero necesitaba decirte...- mi cuerpo se ha movido por su propia voluntad... Idiota...

Me fallaron las fuerzas y noté cómo mis pies dejaban de afirmarse sobre el suelo. Sentí que todo a mi alrededor giraba en torno a mí, sentía mi cuerpo demasiado pesado. Mis piernas me fallaron, y me sentí caer. Al cerrar los ojos, una sensación de descanso me invadió, me sentía bien. Sentía que me golpearía contra el frío suelo, pero no me importaba. Y me equivoqué. Sentí también tu horror al verme desplomarme hacia el suelo, pero no esperaba caer entre tus brazos. Algunas de las agujas, con el impacto contra tus brazos, se incrustaron más en mi cuerpo y mi dolor físico creció. Oí tu voz chillar mi nombre, casi con desesperación.

_"- Daría cualquier cosa por aliviar tu dolor..."_- pensé, sintiendo el calor de tu regazo al retenerme allí. Di gracias por poder morir allí.

Supe que mi hora se estaba acercando, que la muerte me estaba acechando. Y pensé que no hubiese podido tener mejor muerte que esa. Sonreí y te miré con los ojos cristalinos, sin tratar de ocultar las lágrimas. Repentinamente, recordé a Itachi y mi propósito. Perdí mi sonrisa al recordarlo. Estaba muriendo entre los brazos de la persona a la que había amado desde hacía bastante tiempo, y me sentía tan sumamente en paz, pero me quedaban tantas cosas por decir y tantos recuerdos amargos que el dolor me vencía..

- Ese hombre...- comencé. Me dolía todo demasiado al hablar, y el corazón me latía muy deprisa.

Hice una pequeña pausa para observarte. Tenías una expresión muy asustada, casi infantil. Nunca olvidaré esa expresión, porque te hacía hermoso. Siempre lo habías sido. Manchas de sangre ensuciaban tu moreno rostro, cortes más o menos profundos surcaban tus mejillas. Tus ojos azules, distorsionados por el impacto y el miedo... Siempre me han gustado. Siempre había encontrado tranquilidad en ellos, incluso cuando tu mirada era de enojo. Y esa tranquilidad también la estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

- No quería morir hasta haber matado a mi hermano...- me costaba hablar, me faltaba el aire, me ahogaba. El recuerdo de la imagen de mi hermano, de tanto que luché por ir en su búsqueda y darle muerte me asfixiaban. Más lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos mientras reprimía los sollozos. Alcé mi mano, tratando de tocar tu rostro por última vez. De llevarme tu recuerdo físico grabado en la piel. Pero no tenía fuerzas, no podía. Me maldije por ello- Tú... No mueras.- supliqué.

Vi tu rostro horrorizado. Dejé caer mi brazo sobre mi cuerpo, sin fuerzas, sin dejar de mirarte. Pensaba llevarme al otro mundo tu imagen retratada en mis ojos. No te iba a olvidar ni después de la muerte. Nunca. Me sentí increíblemente cómodo en tus brazos. Aún clavabas tu espantada mirada en mí, pero ya no podía decirte más... El mundo se estaba apagando.

_"- Quiero que consigas tu propósito de ser Hokage, Naruto. Quiero que seas fuerte, el mejor. Que cumplas tu sueño, que seas feliz. Así, también yo seré feliz. Porque te quiero, Naruto, he entregado mi vida. Porque te quiero, Naruto, no debes morir."_

Todo perdía su color... Y después, nada.

_.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·._

_- Naruto's POV -_

- Tú... No mueras.

Y después, cerraste los ojos. Tus palabras aún resonaban en mi cabeza, me mareaban. No podía ser cierto. ¡¡No podía serlo!! Dejaste caer pesadamente la cabeza sobre mi brazo, y ya no tenías vida. Parecía que estuvieses dormido, tenías un aspecto tan tranquilo... Y aún así, de dolor.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras mi cabeza trataba de encajar lo sucedido. El latir de mi corazón era lo único que podía escuchar, lo que podía sentir. Golpeaba con fuerza mi pecho, tratando de salir y cambiarse por el tuyo. Quería darte la vida de nuevo, que me sonrieras o despreciases de nuevo.

_"- No debías morir, no debías morir por mí..."_

Parecías un niño, frágil y delicado. Un ángel. Mi ángel, el que me protegió y murió por mí. Y me odiaba a mí mismo por eso. ¡No debí dejarte hacerlo! ¡¡No, no!! Grababa en mi mente tu imagen, cada uno de los golpes de tu cara, de los arañazos, los cortes... Incluso la sangre. Esa sangre, de la fuente de tu vida, que ya no brotaba porque el corazón ya no bombeaba sangre. Estaba en un shock demasiado fuerte para mí, no lograba asimilar nada. Quería gritar, quería correr muy lejos, y aún así, quería quedarme en silencio contigo.

Te abracé con fuerza, te estreché contra mi pecho sin importarme las afiladas agujas que se incrustaban más en mi carne. Necesitaba sentir contra mi piel el último calor de tu cuerpo, aunque tus manos ya estaban frías. Tu cuerpo parecía el de un muñeco, caía pesadamente al tocarlo. Colgaba de mis brazos al tratar de abrazarlo. Apoyé el lugar en el que golpeaba mi corazón sobre tu pecho, tratando de contagiarte el latir de mi corazón, aunque bien sabía que era inútil. Lloré con el rostro oculto en tu hombro. Quise besar tus fríos y mortecinos labios, pero no tuve el valor necesario. No pude. Seguí llorando en silencio.

Oí a Haku hablar sobre ti, sobre el camino de un ninja y otras cosas que no escuché muy bien. No escuchaba nada más que el latir de mi corazón, las últimas palabras de Sasuke... Miré fijamente tu rostro de nuevo, y la rabia comenzó a cegar todo uso de razón.

- Cállate...- dije con la voz quebrada.

Te dejé con cuidado en el suelo, y recordé lo que me habías dicho hacía un rato. _"Te... odiaba."_

- Yo te odiaba también.- pronuncié con los ojos empapados en lágrimas, dificultosamente debido al llanto en el que deseaba romper y no podía.

_"- Pero eres tan especial, tan importante en mi vida... ¿Cómo odiarte? No puedo odiar a la persona que quiero... No puedo odiarte porque te amo, Sasuke"_

Sentí tanto rabia en mi interior... Tanto dolor... Que algo pasó. Lo sé. Pero no lo recuerdo. Lo siguiente que puedo llegar a recordar es la cara de Haku magullada, con una mirada triste, y un sentimiento de incredulidad dentro de mi pecho. Me di cuenta de que estaba en posición de darle un puñetazo, pero no recordaba por qué.

- ¿Por qué te detienes?- me preguntó. Lo miré extrañado- He matado a un gran amigo tuyo, ¿y eres incapaz de matarme?

Te recordé tendido en el suelo, lleno de agujas clavadas por todo tu cuerpo, tu rostro pálido teñido de color rojizo, la sangre seca pegada a tu piel... Rabié y lo golpeé. ¡Estaba tan tranquilo! ¡¡Había matado a Sasuke y estaba sumamente tranquilo!! ¡¿Cómo tenía tanta desfachatez?! Se incorporó y escupió sangre. Me preguntó acerca del paradero de una energía y me reprochó que no podía derrotarle así.

- ¿No era alguien importante para ti?

Mierda, ese tipo me estaba tocando los huevos impunemente. ¡¿Quién coño se creía que era?! Empezó a decirme cosas, casi sin venir a cuento. Y acabó por contarme su vida. Comprendí que era igual que yo. Y luego me pidió que lo matara. Pero me negué a creer esa historia y se lo reproché, y luego me hizo ver que cada persona es diferente al sentir cariño hacia los demás. Él prefería ser una herramienta. Comenzó a llorar y volvió a pedirme que lo matase. Por un momento, lamenté no haber conocido mejor a Haku ni haber podido ser su amigo... Pero él te había matado y ahora yo iba a matarlo a él. Pero me detuvo y dijo que no podía morir aún. Luego murió por salvar a Zabuza... Me dio una lección.

Y entendí por qué tú habías arriesgado la vida por mí.

Después, escuché a Sakura llamarme... Y se me cayó el alma a los pies. Preguntó por ti, pero no me atreví a decirle que estabas... muerto. Al ver mi expresión, y no oír respuesta, supo que algo andaba mal. Cuando se cruzó conmigo mientras corría a verte, mi corazón se detuvo un instante y un gran llanto explotó dentro de mí. Mantuve los ojos cerrados para evitar que brotaran más lágrimas, y pronuncié tu nombre con dolor. Me dolía mucho el pecho. Me estaba ahogando en agonía. Y quise arrancarme el corazón cuando escuché los gritos de Sakura al llorar porque yo me sentía igual que ella, o quizá peor.

_.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·._

_- Sasuke's POV - _

La oscuridad se empezó a dispersar. Empecé a ver nubes blancas sobre un cielo azul. Oía sonidos ahogados, y todo era muy borroso. Me dolía todo.

_"- ¿Estoy muerto?"_

Escuché a Sakura llorar mientras me llamaba. ¿Por qué lloraba?

_"- Sakura.."_

Luego, mi visión comenzó a volverse nítida. Y comencé a recordarlo todo. La pelea misión, la pelea con Haku, a ti... ¿dónde estabas?

_"- Yo... Yo..." _

Sentí presión en el pecho y vi que era a causa de que Sakura lloraba apoyada en mí.

- Sakura, pesas mucho...- dije dificultosamente, debido al dolor de todo mi cuerpo.

Ella me miró incrédula, preguntó. Pestañee, para comprobar que todo aquello era real, y para que viese que en realidad estaba vivo. Luego comenzó a llamarme, aún llorando, y se abalanzó sobre mí. Me abrazó con tanta fuerza que me hacía daño. Recordé los brazos de Naruto rodearme antes de... ¿morir?

- Sakura... Eso duele...

Me incorporé, a pesar de mi dolor. Me palpé el estómago por la presión de Sakura, y me quedé sentado en el suelo. Estaba mareado aún. Necesitaba saber qué había pasado contigo. ¿Estabas vivo? ¿Te había matado Haku? Escuché a Sakura tratar de impedirme que me levantara, pero la ignoré.

- ¿Dónde está Naruto...? ¿Qué ha sucedido con el chico enmascarado?

- Naruto está bien.- dijo ella, y me sentí tremendamente aliviado- Y el chico enmascarado... murió.

Aquello me sorprendió. Por un momento pensé que tú, en un ataque de furia lo habías matado, pero debido a tu estado no te creía capaz.

- ¿Murió? ¿Naruto lo mató?

- No, no sé exactamente qué pasó, pero parece que protegió a Zabuza, y...- explicó, mirando al lugar en el que se hallaba el cuerpo inerte de Haku. Luego continuó hablando, pero su charla me pareció un murmullo en la lejanía.

_"- Debe haberlo hecho a propósito desde un principio.- pensé- No quiso matarme."_

Sakura te llamó a gritos y te informó de que yo estaba bien. Te giraste, incrédulo, a mirarme. Yo no podía mirarte a la cara. En el fondo, me sentía avergonzado por todo lo que había sucedido, pero alcé la mano a modo de saludo para corroborar las palabras de la kunoichi. Te vi sonreír con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, reíste con nerviosismo unos instantes, y luego te giraste a ver a Haku.

_- Naruto's POV -_

Escuché a Sakura llamarme y me giré destrozado, esperando verla sollozar. Pero en su lugar la vi sonreír, y tú te levantabas a su lado. Estabas vivo. Esquivaste mi mirada y alzaste la mano, saludándome. Devolviéndome parte de la vida que me habías arrancado al morir. Sonreí, reí sin saber muy bien por qué. Mis ojos se empaparon de lágrimas, pero ya no por tristeza. Era la alegría de verte de nuevo, vivo.

Me giré a ver el cuerpo de Haku tendido en el suelo.

_"- Ya veo, así que... En realidad no quisiste destruir nuestros sueños. No tenías intención de matarle... Es verdad que tenías un corazón puro."_

_.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·._

_- Aquella noche... -_

- ¿Estás seguro de que aquí no nos verán Sakura y Kakashi-sensei?

- Completamente seguro. Además, el que se tendría que preocupar soy yo, tengo una imagen social que cuidar.

- Tú nunca te has preocupado por eso, Sasuke.

- Pero por ti sí.

- Debiste dejarme morir... Yo fui un débil.

- Cállate.- sonrió, sellando sus labios con un suave beso- Si alguna vez tengo que volver a morir, espero que sea de nuevo así.

_"- Bajo la tenue luz de la luna, aquella noche te amé."_

_.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·._

**Notas de Autora: **Mi segundo Sasunaru! (el primero que he publicado, el otro está aún en construcción ..U) Espero que les haya gustado, y si no, diganlo sin miedo! Acepto criticas, correciones, sugerencias y palabras bonitas solo si las merezco realmente. Dejen review por favor, gracias! ..

Annie-chan Diethel


End file.
